


no body, no crime: Book Eight

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [63]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Cobra Kai (Web Series), Disney - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction, The Equalizer (Movies), The Equalizer (TV 2021)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Gaslighting, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, a lot of gaslighting, instagram personality edward chlerich, talk show type fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Delilah and Co are gaslighted by a well known Talk Show Host. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	no body, no crime: Book Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Title: no body, no crime: Book Eight  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/TE/CK has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) TE/CK(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Delilah and Co are gaslighted by a well known Talk Show Host.   
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Delilah McCall...Laya DeLeon Hayes  
> Spenser...Mark Wahlberg

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish. 

Shamouti Island. I worked as a late night Talk Show Host similar to Ricki Lake or David Letterman. Delilah and the subject of her late two ex boyfriends Eli "Hawk" and Demetri was my interview of the day. Both the ex boyfriend's cause of death was drinking Antifreeze.

Delilah became increasingly hostile and rude during the questioning of Edward and Spencer my fellow cohosts and me.

She threatened multiple times to "walk off." When we went on break I planted the idea in Delilah's head that she was responsible for killing her ex boyfriend. She was "another bitch" that was getting on my nerves. Later I was super tired and planning out the next day's segment with Spenser. Spenser told me to go to sleep. When I didn't listen he literally threw me over his shoulder and dropped me on top of my bed. 

"Okay Spenser I'm done arguing." I said. 

"I've got you fucker. Come on." Spenser said.

I was confronted by Robyn the mother of Delilah at the Studio the next day. Spenser and Edward were near in cause things got "out of hand." Delilah actually believed the false idea I had planted in her head.

Delilah admitted to murdering both of her ex boyfriends "they apparently assaulted her" to Officer Jenny who had to arrest her.

Delilah's mother actually thanked me. I started visiting Delilah in jail since her mother and aunt would no longer talk to her. Delilah only let me see her because no one else wanted to associate with her. I felt bad over the next month. Guilty, I convinced Officer Jenny that the real culprit of the murders was actually Robyn and that "Satan made her do it." 

"Robyn's fucking insane. She set up her own daughter up. She's the one who killed Eli and Demetri because they weren't good enough for her precious Delilah." I said. 

Officer Jenny believed me. Robyn's arrest and Delilah's release happened simultaneously. Later Robyn was walking free like nothing happened and I stormed to her house to confront her. The next thing I knew I was in an Asylum. Everyone including Delilah and her family were telling me that it was "all in my head" and no one had been arrested. They were gaslighting me. I knew it.

As did Spenser and Edward who told me to "wake the fuck up." Spenser helped me realize that it was only just a dream. I was never gaslighted. I never gas lighted Delilah into thinking she killed her ex boyfriends who were both still alive but not in contact with her.

I never was committed into that Asylum. No one thought that I was a danger to "myself or other people around me." It was only just a dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
